Confessions
by SkySurf
Summary: Fuji took the first step to confess his feelings to Tezuka. What happens after that?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. **

**Confessions - Chapter 1**

"That is great, Fujiko! I'm so glad that you decided to face your feelings!" Eiji exclaimed happily as he embraced his best friend a warm, encouraging hug.

Fuji felt his face getting slightly warm as blood rushed to his cheeks. He smiled shyly as he confessed, "I just feel that I got to face my own feelings. Wish me luck."

Fuji sensed that someone was approaching the pair and turned to find Eiji rushing forward to greet his now boyfriend, Oishi, with a warm hug. Fuji wondered if happy endings will ever happen to him.

Few days ago, Eiji had summoned enough courage to confess his love to Oishi who reciprocated Eiji's feelings. But for Fuji, will things turn out the same way between him and Tezuka? Fuji had mulled over the problem for days before finally deciding to face his own feelings.

'Come what may, at least I tried,' Fuji thought.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

It was a perfect afternoon. Gentle breeze stirred the surrounding branches, while clouds scudded across the sky with patches of blue here and there. The Seigaku tennis courts was filled with voices of the tennis club members who were training hard, shouting and cheering at the same time to boost their team spirit.

It was only when practice ended that Fuji managed to speak to Tezuka privately.

"Is something wrong, Fuji?" Tezuka asked as Fuji pulled Tezuka to a quiet corner of the tennis courts where they could have some privacy. Tezuka stared at the shorter boy with a puzzled frown, wondering if something bad had happened to his friend.

Fuji's hands were as cold as ice as he found difficulty trying to look at Tezuka in the eyes. Beads of perspiration trickled down his forehead as he tried to control his nervous breathing. His heart was palpitating furiously, so much so that for a moment, Fuji thought his heart might jump out at any time.

'This is now or never,' Fuji thought as he took a deep breath before stuttering, "Erm...Tezuka...Could you...erm...meet me at the park near the school...after school tomorrow? It is something very important that I need to tell you." Fuji looked up, his heart skipped a beat as their eyes contacted.

For a moment, the silence was stifling. Tezuka merely looked at Fuji with a curious expression. 'Something important?' Tezuka thought, 'I can't think of what Fuji really want to tell me.'

'Oh my god! Please let him agree! Please!' Fuji prayed in his heart.

Tezuka gave Fuji a brief flash of smile, surprising the latter, before replying, "Ok, I will meet you tomorrow then."

An enormous relief surged over Fuji. For a moment, he thought Tezuka would refuse to meet him tomorrow in private.

"Thank you," Fuji replied, feeling grateful yet exhilarated at the same time, "See you tomorrow."

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

Deciding to not to be a gooseberry between Eiji and Oishi, Fuji slowly began his walk home. Though he looked calm, his heart and thoughts were in a whirl.

'What would happen when I tell Tezuka?' Fuji pondered, 'Maybe Tezuka would accept me, just like Oishi accepted Eiji. But then again, Tezuka is not Oishi. Oh my goodness!' Fuji let out a frustrated sigh as he murmured, "I must be going crazy. Calm down, Fuji Syusuke. Nothing is certain yet. Don't think too much."

**A/N: **How was the first chapter? I know it is slightly short but this is the first chapter after all. :D

Reviews are greatly appreciated. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 2 – Confessions**

_The sunset was glorious, casting a rich orange and red glow over everything-cars, trees, buildings an even people. The setting sunlight sparkled off the water, and a gentle breeze ruffled Fuji's hair._

_"Syusuke," Tezuka breathed huskily as he gently held Fuji's smaller hands, "Let me say first," He interrupted before Fuji could ask any questions._

_"I like you. I am attracted to you since the first time we met. My liking for you has gradually changed to love, as I got to know you more," Tezuka paused, as he gazed deeply into Fuji's blue eyes, "Will you be mine, Syusuke?"_

_Fuji gasped in surprise, but his eyes glittered with joy. 'This can't be happening!' Fuji thought. Feeling too happy for words, Fuji could only nod as words seem to be stuck in his throat._

_Tezuka's face lit up, and he let out a small smile before lifting Fuji's chin to close the gap between their lips when Fuji felt his world spinning as he heard someone calling him, "Syusuke!"_

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

Fuji stirred as Yumiko tried to shake his brother awake. Sunlight had streamed in through the glass window, making the room as warm as summer.

"Wake up, Syusuke," Yumiko called again as she gently shook the sleeping boy, "Wake up soon, or you will be late for school," she warned.

Upon realizing that the scene was actually a dream, Fuji shot up from his bed, surprising Yumiko for a moment. Fuji blinked, as he took in his surroundings. 'It was a dream after all,' Fuji thought, feeling great disappointment sinking in his heart.

Yumiko stared at her brother with a small sly smile, "Had a great dream?"

Fuji's eyelids flickered as he felt his cheeks growing slightly warm. "No!" He denied, as he hurried to get ready for school, "I was having a nightmare instead, Nee-san." He lied.

Not wanting to pursue the issue any further, Yumiko shrugged her shoulders as she left the room to give her brother some privacy to change his clothes.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

Fuji's brow was clouded as he sat with an air of dejection. First, he woke up late and was teased by his sister. Now, he was almost late for school, and even had to skip breakfast.

'This is not a good start of the day,' Fuji sighed in frustration as he slumped his tired body even further in his seat.

"Feeling nervous?" Eiji asked cheekily, "I bet you are nervous, like that time when I was preparing myself to confess to Oishi," Eiji grinned, with a dreamy look in his eyes.

Fuji could not help but feel a twinge of jealousy in him. 'I do hope Tezuka will really accept me too, since we had been close friends since the first time we met,' Fuji thought hopefully.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

It seemed as though time was not moving at all as Fuji hoped for tennis practice, the last activity for the day, to end. After changing into a fresh set of clothes, Fuji hurriedly make his way to the park, eager and yet afraid to meet Tezuka. He knew that, by confessing his feelings to Tezuka, he was also taking a risk- the possible risk of losing the friendship between them. But Fuji chose to take the risk, for he believed in Tezuka.

_Still in school..._

"Tezuka!" Oishi hollered as he saw his friend making his way to the tennis changing room after dismissing the tennis club members.

Tezuka stopped short in his tracks, wondering what the vice-captain would want to speak to him about.

"Don't be dense, ok? Trust your heart," Oishi winked, as he continued to walk past the captain, who stood dumbfounded.

'What on earth was Oishi talking about?' Tezuka pondered as he stared at Oishi's retreating back with a puzzled frown, 'What is this about trusting my heart?' With a shrug, Tezuka continued to make his way to the tennis room to change, where he could proceed to meet Fuji at the park as agreed.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

The setting sun cast a rich orange and red glow. Fuji sat on an empty wooden bench as he gazed across the river, where the setting sunlight sparkled off the water. Closing his eyes for a moment, Fuji took a deep breath as he tried to calm his heart which was thumping much harder than before.

"Have you waited for a long time?" A deep voice broke the silence of the air.

Fuji snapped open his eyes, feeling slightly startled as he looked up to meet the eyes of Tezuka.

The view Fuji had mesmerized him. Tezuka stood over six feet tall, and his stalwart frame possessed the elasticity and muscular development from playing tennis. Under the orange rays of the setting sun, his brawny arms and handsome face form a striking setting for the deep brown eyes. His hair was sable, thick and soft, shining with titian gleam in the dawn.

Suddenly aware for staring dumbly at Tezuka, Fuji quickly rose to his height.

" Tezuka," Fuji began, "Just listen to what I got to say first, ok?" He looked at the taller boy hopefully.

"Go on," Tezuka answered.

Taking in a deep breath, Fuji flushed as he began to pour out his real emotions, as he talked with relish and pleasure, "You know, the first time we met, I had a very good impression of you. It started from admiration,and I don't know for it lasted how long, but that admiration gradually into something else..." Fuji paused before continuing, "I decided to face my feelings, Tezuka. I..." He stammered, "I...I like you very much, Tezuka."

Fuji's confession seemed to shock Tezuka, for the latter looked dumbstruck. The stifling and awkward silence silence was broken when Tezuka replied.

_Have you ever felt this way too?_

_  
Just looking at you fills me with happiness down to my fingertips_

_  
Yet I am afraid this uncontrollable happiness would break like thin ice _

Never able to fully run and embrace you

"I'm very much flattered, Fuji," He began, pausing for a moment to gather his thoughts, "I know this sounds cliché but I see you as my close friend only. I'm sorry."

Fuji chuckled to himself. 'I should have known it. Happy endings don't happen to me.' He thought.

Forcing out a smile, Fuji looked at Tezuka, feeling stabs of pain in his heart as he spoke, "Don't apologize, Tezuka. It is not your fault. Besides, I never expected you to reciprocate my feelings," He paused as he unconsciously clenched his fists so tightly that nails were biting into his palms, "I just want to face my feelings only. I'm sorry if I embarrass you or something. Well..." He stuttered, "I got to go home now. See you!" Without waiting for Tezuka's reply, Fuji quickly grabbed his bag and hastily made his way home. He could not afford to let Tezuka see the tears that were gradually blurring the shorter boy's vision.

"Wait up, Fuji!" Tezuka hollered, but Fuji seemed not to hear.

Tezuka sighed. 'So this is what Oishi meant by trusting my heart.' He thought as he sat on the wooden bench to collect his thoughts and feelings, "Fuji loves me. But how do I really feel towards him?" He murmured to himself, heaving another sigh of frustration as he felt a twinge of unexplained sadness and regret. All along, he had taken Fuji's presence for granted. Apart from Oishi, it was Fuji who could make him more sociable and comfortable. With the sudden confession from Fuji, Tezuka was taken aback, and in the midst of stirring up his confused feelings, he had rejected Fuji outright.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

Fuji's hands were shaking uncontrollably, as he tried his best not to let the tears fall. 'How stupid I am.' Fuji chided himself, 'Who am I kidding with? Why do I even hope that he might like me back? Stupid Fuji! Stupid!'

Fuji's train of thoughts were cut off when he saw two familiar figures walking by the street. He quickly hid himself in a corner, not wanting to let anyone see him in his current state of emotions.

It was Ryoma and Momoshiro. The pair were sharing a hamburger, eating and chatting happily. Both of them looked as though they were a married couple, basking in their own bliss. Suddenly stopping in their tracks, Momoshiro stood facing Ryoma to give the shorter boy a seemingly gentle kiss on the lips, causing Ryoma to blush furiously.

Fuji took in the scene before him. There was no doubt that he was jealous, and sad.

"I just knew it. Only happy endings happen in fairy tales and other people, but never me," Fuji whispered as he continued to make his way home. The more he kept telling himself that it was destined for him to remain single and lonely, the more his heart began to freeze-gradually void of emotions that he used to have for Tezuka. Fuji had slowly made a defence shield around his heart, not wanting to experience another disappointment and sadness again.

**A/N:** So sorry to make Fuji upset. But then again, I think it is only when one loses something then he/she will know how to appreciate and not take things for granted. :D

Stay tuned!

Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 3– Confessions**

Fuji remained lying in his bed,which was his only source of warmth and comfort. He glanced out of his window and saw what was totally opposite of what he was feeling at that moment. The sun shone brilliantly in a pool of crimson gold, spilling light all over the land and white clouds.

Fuji heaved another sigh for the umpteenth time. His heart still felt heavy despite spending the sleepless night trying to repress his emotions for Tezuka. His success was only temporarily, as he felt a rush of emotions again for Tezuka when he reached home and saw the photos he had taken with the latter. 'How I wish,' Fuji thought wistfully, 'How I wish that yesterday was just a nightmare.'

The sound of an incoming message broke the serenity of Fuji's room. He forced himself out of bed to see who was the sender.

It was his best friend, Eiji.

_'Ohayou, Fujiko! How was yesterday?'_

Fuji stared at his phone as a frown began to crease his forehead. How was he suppose to reply Eiji? After contemplating for a moment, he replied.

_'Ohayou, Eiji. Well, he rejected. I guess I'll be fine.'_

Almost a minute later, Fuji received a call from Eiji. After hesitating about whether he should answer the call, Fuji decided that he should let Eiji know the incident after all.

"Moshimoshi," Fuji began hesitantly. Before he could continue, Eiji's anxious voice interrupted him. 'Fujiko! What happened? Tell me! Are you okay? I am so worried when I saw your reply!"

Fuji took a deep breath before replying Eiji's questions. Little did he know that as he told Eiji, tears began to course down the boy's cheeks as he felt painful stabs to his heart.

'I know I will heal. I just need more time,' Fuji thought sadly.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

Upon reaching Seigaku, Eiji rushed straight to the rooftop instead of heading to his classroom. An angry frown creased his forehead as he opened the door to find his boyfriend, Oishi, already waiting for him.

Without saying anything, Eiji rushed forward to hug Oishi tightly, as his anger gave way to sadness. Torrents of tears flowed fast and free on the acrobatic player. Feeling perplexed, Oishi returned the hug and tried to calm the crying boy.

After managing to cut his cries into sobs, Eiji sniffed, "Oishi! Tezuka rejected Fujiko! He is such a _dense _baka!! He is mean too! He made Fujiko cry!" He went on to inform Oishi about Fuji's confession and how he was rejected outright by the captain.

"...and Fujiko cried as he told me," Eiji wailed, "We must help Fujiko, Oishi! Tezuka needs someone to push him!"

Oishi sighed. Looking down at Eiji who sent him the puppy-eye expression, Oishi's heart softened as he knew he would accede to Eiji's request, much as he would prefer not to meddle in other people's love affairs.

"Alright, Eiji." He agreed, "But do you have any plans?"

Eiji broke into a wide smile as he nodded his head vigorously.

"Of course! I already thought about it on my way here. Here is what we should do..."

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

_That very same day..._

Fuji tried his best to avoid Tezuka. Whenever he saw Tezuka walking along the corridor, he would immediately turn and hurry off in the opposite direction. 'Meeting Tezuka now would make everything so awkward,' Fuji thought. He even toyed with the idea of skipping tennis practice, but doing so would send a clear message to Tezuka that Fuji was trying to avoid him.

Ironically, Tezuka, on the other hand, was actively seeking for an opportunity to speak to Fuji. But apparently, he was unable to catch hold of the shorter boy. It seemed that they were playing a game of hide-and-seek the whole day.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

Tennis practice was tougher as everyone geared themselves up for the upcoming tournament.

"For the first practice match, Fuji will be playing against Echizen," Coach Ryuzaki ordered.

Deciding to concentrate fully on the practice match instead of being constantly aware of Tezuka's eye on Fuji, Fuji served and started the game which accelerated into an intense match.

Fuji played against Echizen with his all concentration, focusing on the match itself. For the first time since last night, the intense match managed to bring Fuji's focus away from Tezuka.

About an hour later since training started, black ominous clouds covered the sky and released a sudden shower. A deep, booming burst of thunder rumbled fiercely, followed quickly by bright, blue bolts flashing across the sky. Tezuka immediately ordered the end of tennis practice, but soon became worried when he realized that Fuji continued to play in the rain against Echizen.

'What is Syusuke doing?! He will fall sick!' Tezuka thought, 'Wait a minute. Syusuke? I just called him Syusuke?!'

His train of thoughts was broken when Coach Ryuzaki reprimanded Fuji and Echizen. As if he had gained an insight, Tezuka began to slowly realize his true feelings to Fuji. He was tempted to slap himself on the head as he thought, 'Now I've hurt him. What should I do?'

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

After almost everyone had left the tennis changing room, Fuji packed his bag as fast as he could, hoping that he would not be the last person left in the room with Tezuka. The sky was still raining heavily, and Fuji had forgotten to bring an umbrella. But the shorter boy could not care less.

After making a hasty check that he had not left any of his belongings behind, Fuji grabbed his bag and made a beeline for the exit, hoping that Tezuka would not see him. He thought he heard someone calling him, but he dismissed it as his imagination.

Tezuka also hurried to pack his bag, as he hoped to catch Fuji before the latter could make his escape. After making sure that everything was in order, Tezuka rushed to the tennis changing room from the office. He had an umbrella with him, and hoped to share it with Fuji. However, he was disappointed when he found Fuji had left.

Disappointment filled his heart as he turned to make his way home. A running figure caught his eye. It was Fuji!

"Syu-" Tezuka paused as he corrected himself, "Fuji! Wait up!" He hollered. However, Fuji seemed not to hear him as the latter continued his journey out of school.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

The early morning sun streamed in through the gauzy curtains and flooded the bedroom with warm light.

The boy stirred as he slowly forced himself out of bed. His head felt heavy and his vision was slightly groggy.

"It must the lack of sleep that I am feeling very tired," Fuji murmured as he forced his tired and heavy body out of bed to get ready for school. He felt cold as he gave a shiver, but he dismissed it as due to the cold morning weather.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

The day passed by with another game of hide-and-seek with Tezuka. Much as Fuji felt tired from the little game, Tezuka seemed to be determined to speak to Fuji. Not wanting to risk another possible breakdown again, Fuji had no choice but to 'run away' from Tezuka.

Pulling open the door of his locker, Fuji was about to grab his tennis shirt to change when he noticed a new item placed inside his locker.

"Fujiko!" Eiji exclaimed loudly, "What is that? A present from an admirer?"

Upon hearing Eiji's shout, everyone immediately stopped at what they were doing, feeling very much surprised.

Tezuka stared thoughtfully at Fuji with an impassive face. 'What present? Who gave Syusuke present?" He glared at the present that was placed innocently inside Fuji's locker, as if glaring would cause the present to suddenly catch fire and burn itself.

Fuji, ignoring the sudden silence in the tennis changing room, slowly brought the present out into the light. It was a bouquet of beautiful and exquisite roses which was nicely wrapped. Attached with the roses was a card. It read:

_" Let this be the first present that I, ore-sama, will give to you. I shall declare that I will court you, Fuji Syusuke."_

**A/N: **I am not sure if this chapter is good enough. I hope it is enjoyable reading it.

Thanks to all for reviewing the previous chapters.

Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 4– Confessions**

"Ore-sama?" Eiji exclaimed, "Don't tell me that the one who send these flowers is Atobe!"

Upon hearing Eiji's remark, everyone in the tennis changing room immediately began to whisper among themselves.

"There is a 99.5 percent chance that the sender is indeed from Atobe," Inui remarked as he scribbled furiously in his notebook.

Tezuka's face had frozen into a hard immobility. 'What?' He thought, 'Atobe wants to court Syusuke?' An angry frown ceased his forehead as he stared at Fuji, who remained looking confused. Tezuka felt extremely threatened.

Feeling awkward and embarrassed, Fuji commented as he forced a smile, "Well, I don't really like flowers. But I can make them into dry flowers for Yumiko. Isn't that a good idea,Eiji?"

"Everyone! On the courts now! 50 laps!" Tezuka ordered as he tried to contain his anger and jealousy.

Tezuka's voice brought Fuji back to reality. As he walked past Tezuka, he whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Tezuka, to have cause this commotion," Without waiting for the captain's reply, Fuji went ahead to join the rest in their warm-up.

Tezuka felt a painful stab to his heart when he heard Fuji apologized to him. "Why are you apologizing, Syusuke? It is not your fault." He muttered as he stared at the shorter boy's retreating figure.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

_At the courts..._

"Fujiko!" Eiji panted as he caught up with Fuji during the last lap, "Are you considering to date Atobe?" He asked.

Fuji shot Eiji a keen glance. 'Why on earth is Eiji so concerned?' He mused.

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "I _might_ consider..."

Just at that moment, Tezuka happened to jog past Fuji. Upon hearing Fuji's remark, Tezuka's face tightened with anger as he clenched his fists. 'No way,' he thought, 'No way I would just give Syusuke up easily.'

After everyone had finished their warm-ups, Tezuka immediately ordered everyone to start training, which seemed to be much more intense than before.

"What is wrong with Buchou? He seems so pissed off," Momoshiro grumbled as he prepared himself to play against his boyfriend, Ryoma.

Fuji's face was pale and there were beads of sweat along his hairline. A chill went through Fuji as a gentle breeze caressed his body. He felt unusually tired and his head was throbbing. Ignoring the signs of protests from his body, he proceeded to play the assigned practice match against Kawamura, who started the game with a powerful serve.

Fuji forced himself to run to return the serve, trying his best to focus his tennis match and ignore the worsening headache. 'Weird,' Fuji thought, 'I'm sweating, yet I feel cold.'

Standing outside the tennis court where Fuji and Kawamura were playing was Tezuka, who looked at Fuji with great concern. The shorter boy looked very pale and exhausted.

Fuji advanced forward, swinging his tennis racket to meet the fast-coming tennis ball. As the racket hit the tennis ball, the force became too much for the weak and ill boy to bear, and Fuji's racket slipped out of his hand, landing onto the ground with a loud 'clang'.

Everyone who saw the situation gasped in shock. Fuji stared at his tennis racket that was lying on the ground. He was confused and unsure of what had happened. His eyes could not really focus anymore. He stepped to pick his tennis racket, but he felt his world spinning as his body swayed unsteadily.

Fuji thought he was going to hit the ground hard when he found himself falling against a soft, warm material. He glanced up and was surprised, yet feeling very happy to see Tezuka, who had rushed onto the tennis court to prevent him from hitting the ground.

"You are running a fever!" Tezuka gasped as he placed his hand on Fuji's forehead, "It must be due to the rain yesterday. You need to go home and rest..."

However, he was cut off when Fuji protested weakly, "I will be fine after a rest, Tezuka. I'm so sorry to cause you trouble..."

"What trouble?" Tezuka snapped, "You are sick and you are going home to rest. That is final." He scolded the sick boy gently. Without waiting for Fuji's reply, Tezuka used one of arms to support Fuji's back, while the other arm lifted Fuji's legs off the ground. Carrying Fuji in a bridal style, Tezuka commanded, "Everyone! Continue with the training!" He approached Oishi with Fuji in his arms, without caring how everyone thought,as he said, "Help me take care of the matters here, Oishi. Thank you very much."

"Good luck, Tezuka," Oishi murmured as he looked at the retreating figure, "Take care of Fuji." Apparently, Tezuka really loved Fuji.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

Fuji leaned his head against Tezuka's chest. He felt warm and safe. 'I know I will never get this close to Tezuka anymore,' Fuji thought sadly, 'So just let me be selfish, and enjoy this moment then.'

"Thank you, Tezuka," Fuji whispered, feeling drowsy and weary. He asked as a thought struck him, "What about your stuff? You left them in school."

Tezuka looked at the drowsy boy in his arms. It felt so right for Tezuka to care for Fuji in this way. Letting out a soft smile, he answered, "Oishi said that he will bring our bags to your house later."

"I see," Fuji smiled as he gradually fell asleep with a contented look.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

_At Fuji's residence..._

After making sure that Fuji had taken his medication, Tezuka left Fuji's bedroom, not wanting to disturb the sick boy who was curled up in bed, fast asleep.

"Thank you, Tezuka," Yumiko paused before continuing, "Oishi and Eiji are here," she said as she led Tezuka to the living room, where his friends were waiting.

"Tezuka!" Eiji exclaimed as he asked worriedly, "How is Fujiko doing?"

"He will be fine," Tezuka answered the red-haired boy as he continued, "Thanks for bringing our bags over."

"No problem," Eiji replied happily, feeling relieved upon knowing that Fuji was recovering, "I brought the flowers over too!"

Upon hearing those words, jealousy filled Tezuka's heart as he glared at Eiji, who immediately ran to hid behind his boyfriend, Oishi.

"Calm down, Tezuka," Oishi chuckled, "Fuji says he wants Yumiko-san to have the flowers, that's all." He explained.

Tezuka felt his cheeks grow red. "Well..." he stuttered, trying to find the right words to defend himself, "Alright then..."

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

After resting at home for two days, Fuji felt extremely refreshed. He felt a blush creep up his neck as he recalled how Tezuka had taken care of him. Not only he brought homework, Tezuka also volunteered to help Fuji catch up with school work, though it seemed unnecessary since Fuji was a tensai after all.

'I must keep my emotions in check,' Fuji thought sadly as he stared out of his bedroom window, 'He already said before, that he only treat me as a friend and nothing more than that. His concern...was only a gesture of friend's concern.'

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

The day passed quickly as Fuji prepared himself for tennis practice. Despite being absent for two days from school, Fuji felt glad that he also did not have to face Atobe's courtship for the time being. 'Maybe I should find a time to clarify things with Atobe. I wonder why he is doing this so suddenly,' Fuji thought.

Fuji opened the tennis locker, and a stunned expression fell across his face. Slowly, he reached for the present and gasped in surprise. It was his favorite cactus! There was also a card placed beside the cactus. It read,

_"May you be healthy. Hope you like the cactus. Take care of yourself._

_P.S. Roses have thorns. They prick your fingers."_

There was no indication of who the sender might be. 'Could it be from Atobe?' Fuji wondered.

"There is an absolute zero percent chance that Atobe would send the cactus as present," Inui commented as he consulted his notebook, "That guy does not like cactus at all."

'Hmmm...' Fuji thought, 'If it wasn't from Atobe, then who might the sender of this cactus be?'

**A/N: **I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. :)

Thanks to all for reviewing the previous chapters.

Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated:D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 5– Confessions**

"Fujiko!" Eiji exclaimed in surprise, "You might have another admirer who wants to court you!" He commented cheekily.

Tezuka stole a glance at the shorter boy, who stood in front of his locker looking flushed with embarrassment. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach when he saw Fuji gazing lovingly at the small pot of cactus.

'I am glad that you like the present, Syusuke,' He thought happily, without realizing that he had a small smile etched onto his face.

"Buchou," Momoshiro whispered, startling Tezuka who turned his head sharply at the direction of the voice, "You gave that present to Fuji, right?" He asked with a knowingly smile.

Tezuka took in a deep breath to calm himself down. He could not panic in front of everyone now. "I trust that you will not tell anyone, Momoshiro. Not even Ryoma." Tezuka replied with a hint of threat in his voice. He had no wish to let Fuji know that he was the sender yet, not when he had no confidence that Fuji would accept him back after he had rejected and hurt his angel first.

Momoshiro chuckled softly as he raised his hands in defeat, "Sure!" He promised.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

Tennis practice went on smoothly as usual. Tezuka seemed to be in a happy mood than usual and he even assigned fewer laps to the tennis club members, leaving them feeling perplexed at Tezuka's reactions.

Tezuka was feeling very happy to see the person of his affection fully recovered from his fever two days ago. His heart seemed to beat wilder than before from the occasional brushes against Fuji whenever he walked past the shorter boy.

The sunset was glorious, all rosy and salmon-pink. Tezuka was glad that Fuji no longer avoided him, and they had begun to chat and joke like they used to be in the past.

"Tezuka," Fuji said, feeling very surprised to find the captain waiting for him outside the tennis changing room, "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Letting out one of his rare smiles that cause Fuji's heart to beat wildly, Tezuka replied, "I was waiting for you."

'He is waiting for me. He is waiting for me!' Fuji thought happily as his heart sang with joy, despite a nagging thought that kept reminding him that Tezuka's actions might be just gestures as a friend.

"Fuji," Tezuka asked in concern when he saw the shorter boy spacing out, "Are you alright? Let me send you home."

Tezuka's deep voice brought Fuji back to reality. Feeling embarrassed at being caught for day-dreaming, Fuji nodded, "Thanks, Tezuka."

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

As Tezuka and Fuji walked past the school gates, a horn sounded, breaking the serene of the evening ambiance. Turning to see who sounded the horn, they saw a read posh car parked a few feet away from them.

Tezuka's eyes narrowed dangerously when he saw who the person standing haughtily beside the posh car-Atobe.

"Syusuke!" Atobe called out, putting on his charming smile as he sauntered towards Fuji and Tezuka, "Ore-sama has come personally to pick you up." He grinned.

'Syusuke!' Tezuka thought furiously as he shot Atobe a revolted look, 'How dare Atobe call him Syusuke!'

Tense silence filled the evening atmosphere before Fuji replied politely, "Well...Atobe...Thank you for the offer, but I would much prefer to take the public transport home..."

"What? How could you break Ore-sama's heart?" Atobe broke in, placing his hand over his chest to indicate that he was hurt by Fuji's rejection, "Come on,let me send you home."

With that, Atobe was about to grab hold of Fuji's arm when Tezuka stepped in.

"Fuji said that he want to take a bus home," Tezuka hissed angrily, as he could feel his internal thermostat ratchet up several notches as the cauldron of his temper began to bubble.

Fuji was beginning to panic. Tezuka looked ready to kill Atobe. Fuji needed a savior!

Just then, Eiji's voice broke through the tense atmosphere.

"Fujiko!" Eiji hollered as he waved happily, dragging Oishi towards them.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

_In the car..._

"How come Ore-sama has become a chauffeur and has to drive you three _extra _people?" Atobe grumbled as he drove the car.

Sitting at the passenger seat was the stony-looking Tezuka, who looked at everywhere except Atobe, with his arms folded across his chest. His face was still darkened with anger.

"Well, you offered to drive Fuji home. So I guess you would be _generous _enough to let us hitch a ride," Tezuka said sarcastically.

"But we all could send Fuji home!" Eiji chirped in happily from the back seat, who sat between Fuji and Oishi.

"Well, at least Syusuke could sit beside me..." Atobe complained.

Had it not for the fact that Atobe was driving, Tezuka would have thrown all the tennis balls he could find at Atobe.

'No way I would let Syusuke sit beside you and let you take advantage of him,' Tezuka thought sulkily.

Sitting quietly behind, Fuji stared at Tezuka with a puzzled frown.

'Isn't Tezuka overreacting? He seemed...jealous,' Fuji thought, 'But he already said that he only treat me as a friend...' He thought sadly.

'Anyway, I need to clarify things with Atobe as soon as I can,' Fuji concluded, 'and then I shall find out who send me that pot of cactus.'

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

_Upon reaching Fuji's residence..._

After the car pulled to a stop in front of the destination, everyone piled out of the car.

"Atobe, thank you for the ride," Fuji said with a forced smile. He was about to turn to go back to his house when Atobe stopped him in his tracks.

"This is my gift for you, Syusuke," Atobe grinned, "Don't you dare reject Ore-sama's gift."

A stunned expression fell across Fuji's face as he saw the present in his hands. It was a bottle of red wine.

"But..." Fuji stuttered as he protested, "This is such an expensive gift!"

Atobe shrugged, "I intend to enjoy this wine with you while we have fun tonight," he grinned widely before laughing ruefully, 'But too bad...Someone spoiled my plans."

'No doubt Atobe was referring to me,' Tezuka thought as he glanced at Atobe coldly, "But I am glad that I spoil his _evil _plans,' He smirked to himself.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

_The next day in school..._

Sunlight was dancing on the little ripples in the pool, and a gentle breeze stirred the leaves of the trees overhanging the school yard.

Standing under the tree was Oishi, who looked deep in thought.

"Oishi!" Eiji raved, as he ran forward to embrace him in a tight hug, startling the taller boy for a moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Eiji asked.

Returning Eiji's hug, Oishi said thoughtfully, "I was thinking," he paused, thinking of finding the right words to express himself, "...maybe Tezuka is the one who send the cactus to Fuji."

"He could be the one since Atobe told me that he did not send that cactus," Eiji nodded in agreement, "You saw his expression yesterday! Tezuka looked so fierce! So fierce with jealousy!" He ranted before continuing, "Luckily I insisted on hitching a ride or Tezuka might have killed Atobe!"

Oishi chuckled, feeling amused at Eiji's exaggeration, "But how are we going to ask Tezuka?"

Eiji gave a cheeky grin. 'Oh no,' Oishi sighed, 'Don't tell me Eiji has come up with another plan.'

A/N: Well...what is Eiji's plan:D

I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. :)

Thanks to all for reviewing the previous chapters.

Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 6– Confessions**

Throughout the whole day, Fuji felt bothered. Much as he would really hope that yesterday's incident showed Tezuka's jealousy, he was constantly reminded that Tezuka had rejected him.

'This is so mind-boggling,' Fuji sighed as he opened his locker in the tennis changing room to get his tennis shirt.

Another present was inside the locker. Same yesterday, there was a card placed beside the present. It read:

"_Health is very important, and alcohols harm your health. May you have a good day."_

Feeling slightly perplexed, Fuji opened the present and was surprised to find a box of green tea bags.

'Tea bags!' Fuji thought as he let out a soft smile. 'So caring of this admirer...How I wish it was from Tezuka,' he thought sadly.

Standing near the door and hoping that the shorter boy would not see him, Tezuka looked with compassion. Upon seeing his angel's smile which immediately melted his heart, and causing butterflies to flutter in his stomach, Tezuka could not help but wanting to hug his Syusuke tightly.

"A hundred percent chance that Tezuka is the one who send those gifts to Fuji," a voice rambled softly from behind, startling Tezuka who immediately jerked his head towards to the voice, "Inui!" Tezuka whispered darkly, hoping that Fuji had not noticed them.

"I trust that you will _not _tell Syusuke about this," Tezuka hissed softly as he pulled Inui to a corner.

The data man smirked as he scribbled furiously onto his notebook, "Well, since there is another hundred percent chance that you will do anything to get Fuji back from Atobe, rest assured that I will not let Fuji know since I can get more data about you this way."

A quick twisted smile flashed across Inui's face as he walked past Tezuka, who looked stunned. When Inui was out of sight, Tezuka felt a shudder up his spine, "Evil Inui," he remarked before pausing for a while, "No, Atobe is even more evil to try to court Syusuke," he muttered.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

The captain's happy mood seemed to lighten the atmosphere during tennis practice. What really shocked everyone was when Tezuka burst out laughing when he saw Momoshiro. His face had been drawn upon with black marker.

"How could you laugh at me, Buchou, when I tried to keep your secret from Ryoma," Momoshiro grumbled as he tried to wash the ink off his face, "Ryoma drew on my face when I chose to keep my promise to you. Now I got to think of ways to coax Ryoma," he muttered angrily, splashing water onto his dirty face.

"Tezuka seemed to be in a good mood these days," a soft voice sad softly.

Momoshiro looked up and was surprised to find Fuji standing in front of him.

"Do you have any idea why Tezuka is so happy?" Fuji asked.

A faint expression of relief swept over Momoshiro's face. 'Luckily Fuji did not hear what I said earlier,' he thought before replying, "Well, I am not sure. He could be happy because of _someone_," he emphasized as he glanced at Fuji, "Why don't you ask him?"

Fuji was dumbfounded. "Someone..you say...I wonder who the lucky person is," Fuji replied thoughtfully as he stared off into blank space.

Momoshiro sighed. 'I thought you were a tensai, Fuji,' Momoshiro thought, 'Best of luck, Tezuka,' he wished silently, 'You have a blur tensai to court!'

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

_At the school gates..._

"Thanks for waiting, Tezuka," Fuji said breathlessly as he rushed to meet the captain who was waiting at the school gates.

"It is okay, Fuji. Let's go." Tezuka replied with a soft smile. Fuji looked absolutely stunning- with the light rays of the setting sun scattering onto the outline of Fuji's feminine figure, making him very fair with a healthy skin and nice steady blue eyes.

"Tezuka..." Fuji began,wondering how he should go about asking the captain.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow questioningly, wondering what the shorter boy wanted to say to him.

"Tezuka..Are you in love with someone? You seemed to be in a great mood these days!" Fuji asked, beaming. However, deep inside his heart, he felt painful stabs. 'No matter who the lucky person is, I want to wish them all the best.' Fuji thought sadly.

Tezuka drew in a deep breath. 'Had Fuji guessed that he was the one who send those gifts to him?' he wondered. He could not help but feel that his heart singing with joy, yet a part of him feared that Fuji would reject him.

"Well.." Tezuka began, but was cut off when a voice broke in.

"Fuji Syusuke!" a familiar voice called out, breaking the serene of the evening air.

'Not Atobe again,' Tezuka rolled his eyes, wishing that he had tennis balls to stuff them inside Atobe's mouth.

"Syusuke!" Atobe flashed a wide smile as he advanced towards them. Before he could continue, Eiji's voice broke in.

"Fujiko!" Eiji called breathlessly, dragging an unwilling-looking Oishi along. "Hi Atobe! Hi Tezuka!" He beamed.

Atobe cleared his throat. "Sorry, but Ore-sama has important things to say to Syusuke." He paused before turning his eyes onto the shorter boy, "Syusuke, let's have a tennis match three days from today," he paused, smirking as he tilted Fuji's chin up towards him with his finger, "...and if you lose, you will have to date Ore-sama and become Ore-sama's boyfriend."

Fuji's eyes widened in surprise as he took a step back, "What? Are you kidding?"

Atobe only grinned as he held up three fingers, "Three days from today, Syusuke. See you!" With a wave, Atobe sauntered off, leaving Fuji staring at the retreating figure in utter shock.

'Oh my god!' Fuji's mind screamed, 'What is happening?'

Eiji turned to glance at his boyfriend, Oishi, who remained stunned. Upon catching Oishi's eye, he winked. 'Oh my,' Oishi thought as he felt a sense of dread, 'This is your plan, Eiji.' He sighed, wondering how on earth he agreed to let Eiji 'take care' of Tezuka and Fuji's love affair.

Oishi stole a glance at Tezuka, who stood behind Fuji. The captain's earlier happy mood was gone, replaced instantly by his narrowed eyes glaring dangerously at Atobe's retreating figure.

Tezuka's fists were clenched so tightly that his nails were digging into his palms. He was fuming, but he contained his anger. He could see that his angel was shocked by Atobe's challenge, and had no wish to cause his Syusuke any more distress if he lashed out his anger.

'I need to think of ways to help Syusuke,' Tezuka thought.

"Fuji," Tezuka cleared his throat, causing Fuji to snap out of his thoughts, "Let's go home. Eiji and Oishi are going home too, right?" He hinted.

Luckily, Eiji took the hint. Waving goodbyes, the two pair separated, taking their own routes home.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

"Syu-" Tezuka paused before correcting himself, "Fuji, are you okay?" He asked worriedly when Fuji did not say a word for the past ten minutes.

"Oh...I...well...I am alright, I guess," Fuji faltered as he forced a smile on his face to assure the captain.

"What will you do, Fuji? Will you accept Atobe's challenge?" He asked.

Stopping short in his tracks, Fuji glanced up at the taller boy. 'You already had someone to care for, Tezuka. Why are you so concerned?' he thought.

Fuji smiled softly, "Well...that is a big problem Atobe has caused," he joked, trying to lighten the tense atmosphere, "Of course I will accept his challenge. I can't just let him date me that easily. After all, Atobe must learn to appreciate that good things are hard to come by and he should appreciate them."

"Yeah, you are right," Tezuka agreed. 'You have no idea how right you were, Syusuke. I really regretted rejecting you that day. Now I am in the danger of losing you,' he thought, shaking his head, 'No. I can't think in this way.'

'I will protect you, Syusuke,' Tezuka promised silently, 'I will protect you from that evil Atobe, no matter what it takes.'

A/N: Well..what will Tezuka do? Eiji can really drive Tezuka up the wall.. :D

Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapters.

Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 7– Confessions**

The morning sunlight sneaked in through the curtains, spilling some of the rays onto the warm big bed, where a couple were sharing the warmth comfortably. The serene atmosphere was broken by the insistent ringing of the cellphone.

"Hello?" Atobe answered groggily, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in bed, careful not to wake the other sleeping boy.

"Atobe," a deep voice said grouchily.

'That voice,' Atobe smirked when he recognized the caller, immediately feeling very much awake, "Tezuka...May I know what brings you to call Ore-sama this early at―" he paused, checking his alarm clock, "...at 8am on a Saturday?"

Taking in a deep breath, Tezuka replied, "I want a match with you. If I win, you have to stay away from Syu―" he paused before correcting himself, "Fuji, I mean. If I win, you can't date Fuji."

'If Eiji was around when you said this, he would have jumped for joy.' Atobe grinned as he agreed, but not before teasing Tezuka a little, "Oh mine...What an aggressive and possessive person you are, Tezuka. I did not know that."

Tezuka winced a little when he heard Atobe teasing him. He had swore to protect his angel, no matter what. Clearing his throat to signal the end of the conversation, the Seigaku captain replied with a gruff in his voice, "10.30am today at Seigaku tennis courts. See you there." With that, he promptly hung up.

Atobe could not help but snicker. Much as Tezuka's actions amused Atobe, the latter could understand why the Seigaku captain would go to such lengths. Looking down at the sleeping boy beside him, Atobe smiled softly as he gently shook the boy awake.

"Jiroh, my dear one," he coaxed, "Wake up. Would you like to see Atobe play a match against Tezuka?"

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

_At the tennis courts..._

"Good morning, Tezuka! You are early!" Atobe hollered as he sauntered into the tennis courts with a wide grin etched onto his face. He could not contain his excitement at the thought of being able to play a match against the Seigaku team captain.

Tezuka looked up from the bench that he was currently sitting on. He frowned when he saw a shorter, sleepy-looking boy holding hands with Atobe. 'Don't tell me that Atobe is a greedy person! That would be unfair to Syusuke!" He thought angrily, casting a cold glance at the approaching couple.

Ignoring Tezuka's glare, Atobe turned to the sleepy-looking Jiroh and kissed him full on the lips, effectively waking the boy up. "Cheer for me, Jiroh!"

Trying not to laugh out loud upon seeing Tezuka, whose jaws was slightly open in shock, Atobe added, "If you don't mind, Tezuka, Ore-sama have asked Eiji and Oishi along. Oishi will be the judge."

At that moment, the Golden Pair walked into the tennis courts, with the red-haired Eiji waving excitedly as he cheered, "Go Buchou! May you win the match!"

Overcoming his initial surprise, Tezuka growled, feeling slightly unhappy as he hoped that the match between him and Atobe would be kept a secret, "I'm fine with the arrangements. Let's get started."

"This is a one-set match. Tezuka is to serve," Oishi began.

'Syusuke,' Tezuka thought as he threw the tennis ball up into the air, 'I will win this match for you,' he promised silently as he hit the ball hard towards his opponent.

The match was extremely intense. Neither player was letting their guard down. After some time of what seemed like an eternity, the match finally ended.

"7 ― 6! Tezuka wins!" Oishi declared, feeling relieved that his captain had won.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Tezuka approached the net, shaking hands with Atobe, "That was a great game, Atobe," he paused, "...and you better keep your promise."

Atobe grinned widely, as he walked towards Jiroh. Slipping an arm around the shorter boy, Atobe replied, "Tezuka, I don't intend to keep my promise since I have no intention to _court_ Fuji in the first place."

Tezuka's eyelids flickered. 'Did I hear wrongly?' he asked himself incredulously as his eyes widened in astonishment.

Eiji's laughter snapped Tezuka out of reality. Hoping that Tezuka would not burst out in anger yet, Oishi hurriedly broke in. Clearing his throat, the vice-captain suggested, "Why don't we go to a place and talk, after you two have freshened up?"

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

_At a fast-food restaurant..._

"You asked Atobe to court Syusuke so as to make me feel jealous?" Tezuka asked in shock.

Eiji nodded happily, as he munched on his hamburger, seeming to be oblivious to Tezuka's reactions.

Sitting directly opposite Tezuka, Atobe confirmed, "Of course. Eiji promised me that he will get you to play a match against me if I helped out."

"Oh...Besides, Atobe wouldn't court Fuji. We are already together," Jiroh added in, his face slightly pink with embarrassment.

"You made Fujiko cry when you rejected him that day! How could you be so dense? If we had not push you, you would not know what your heart wants to say," Eiji complained.

"I hope you are not angry with us, Tezuka!" Oishi said worriedly, "I mean, we were trying to help since you ―"

"Thank you," Tezuka's reply cut Oishi's rants off as he paused shortly, trying to gather his thoughts into words, "I mean to say that I am really appreciative of your help."

Feeling relieved, everyone became silent, unsure of what to say. The silence was shortly broken when Eiji asked, "Tezuka...so are you going to let Fujiko know your feelings? He still loves you a lot."

Upon hearing Eiji's last sentence, Tezuka's heart sang with joy and excitement. Now that he was sure that Fuji still loved him, he could let Fuji know his feelings with much more confidence.

Letting out one of his smiles in front of everyone, Tezuka began, "Actually...I was thinking of —―"

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

_Two days later...At the tennis changing room..._

'That is weird. Atobe had not called to inform me where and what time to play that match against him,' Fuji thought, feeling perplexed, 'But I guess it will be great if he forgot about it.' He thought hopefully.

"Fuji," Tezuka cleared his throat, startling the shorter boy slightly, "Can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure!" Fuji replied brightly with his usual smile, yet feeling confused at what Tezuka would want to say to him.

After making sure that no one could see nor hear them, Tezuka took in a deep breath to calm his racing heart that seemed to jump out of his mouth at any moment, "Fuji," he began, "You don't have to play against Atobe anymore."

Quite taken aback at the new information, Fuji angled his head slightly to the side, making him look adorable that almost made Tezuka wanting to kiss him. "Why?" he asked.

A/N: Oh...so what is Tezuka planning?

I'm sorry if I did not portray Atobe/Jiroh pairing very well as I have never attempted writing such pairing before.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters:)

Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated!


	8. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Chapter 8 – Confessions**

"Oh, why?" Tezuka repeated Fuji's question as he glanced away, his mind racing to search for any possible answers, 'Should I tell Syusuke? No, I shouldn't. If I tell him the truth, he might not believe me. I need to prove my feelings to him on that day. My god! Now what am I supposed to tell him?' He thought, as he felt a rise of panic in him.

"Fujiko!" Eiji's voice rang out throughout the tennis changing room as Fuji turned to find his friend rushing towards him, and found himself being a victim of Eiji's hugs, "Hurry to the courts! Let's have a match, shall we?" Eiji asked cheerfully. Without waiting for his friend's reply, Eiji led Fuji out of the room, but not before the latter shot the Seigaku captain a questioning look that said, 'Why?'

A huge cheer of relief went up in Tezuka. 'At least I did not have to give Syusuke an answer now,' he thought, as he took out his cellphone and made a call to someone who could help him.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

**At the tennis courts...**

"Alright! Let's start the match once we finish our warm-ups," Fuji suggested after he was dragged out of the tennis changing room by his hyperactive friend, 'What is it that you are trying to hide from me, Tezuka?' Fuji asked, as he stared out into space, his mind wandering, searching for possibilities.

A familiar ringing tone brought Fuji back to reality. 'My cellphone,' Fuji thought as he searched for the device in his pocket. In the midst of the commotion caused by Eiji, Fuji had forgotten to keep his cellphone into his bag.

"Hello," Fuji answered.

"Hi Fuji! This is Ore-sama," a familiar voice greeted.

'Okay, this is new. Atobe did not address me as Syusuke,' Fuji noted.

"Ore-sama is holding a party next Saturday at my house," Atobe continued, "and you are invited. I have already informed the rest of your teammates," he paused as he continued to speak heartily, "Regarding the match, it has been canceled as I already found someone I love. I hope you will not be offended," Atobe chuckled.

A faint expression of relief swept over Fuji's face, "Of course not. I am glad that you found the one you truly love," he congratulated.

"You will be attending the party, right? All of your teammates are going," Atobe asked, with concern in his voice, "If you don't go, it means that you are angry with Ore-sama."

Fuji shook his head as he let out a small smile, "I will turn up for the party," he promised, "Thank you for inviting me. I shall see you next Saturday then. Bye."

Upon clearing the click in his cellphone, Fuji's brow became clouded as he walked heavily towards the designated tennis courts with an air of deep dejection. 'Even happy endings happen to Atobe,' Fuji thought gloomily.

Standing a few feet away was Tezuka. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw his angel walking away with an air of melancholy. 'Did I do something wrong?' He asked, as he pondered and then shook his head, 'No, I can't focus on this right now. That day is the most important day —‮ that day to make Syusuke happy again.'

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

_2 days later, at the school gates..._

The school was bathed in a soft golden hue as the rays of the setting sun crept their way through the dense foliage of the trees nearby. Standing near the school gates was Fuji Syusuke, who was waiting for his captain usual.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, Fuji," Tezuka apologized as he approached the shorter boy.

Fuji let out a small smile that caused his eyes to soften, making him more angelic under the glow of the sunset. "It is alright, Tezuka. Let's go," he said.

'Finally,' Tezuka thought with a sense of contentment, 'No more Atobe, no more Eiji to disturb us,' his face lit up as he glanced lovingly at his companion, who, however, did not seem to notice Tezuka's expression.

Feeling slightly concerned at Fuji being too silent, Tezuka asked with a hint of worry in his voice, "Fuji, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

Fuji stopped short in his tracks as he glanced up at the captain. Blue eyes stared back with emotions that caused Tezuka's heart to skip a beat.

"Tezuka," Fuji began softly, "I should be asking you this question — Are you okay? You looked exhausted lately."

Tezuka had to force himself not to ravish his angel with kisses as his heart screamed, 'Syusuke is worried about me! Syusuke cares for me!' He paused as he scolded himself inwardly, 'Baka! Eiji already said that Syusuke still has feelings for me. So it is natural for him to be worried.' Despite that, Tezuka could not help but feel exhilarated.

The impassive-looking captain cleared his throat. "Thanks for your concern, Fuji. But I am perfectly okay. I guess because I stayed up late these few nights studying, I looked tired,' he lied.

'I can't tell Syusuke that I stayed up late because I am preparing for that day,' Tezuka thought.

"Oh," Fuji replied, feeling relieved at hearing that nothing was wrong with Tezuka, "I should have known. Take care of yourself and don't overwork," he advised as his face became slightly pink.

Without hesitation, Tezuka wrapped his arms around Fuji's waist, bringing him closer to his body as he whispered into his angel's ear, "Thank you, Fuji."

Releasing his hold on Fuji, which Tezuka wished he could hold Fuji longer, he grinned, "Let's go."

It took a moment for the stunned Fuji to react. Slightly confused and yet happy at what had happened just now, Fuji stuttered as he felt his cheeks growing warm, "Er...Yup...Let's go home."

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

_In Fuji's bedroom..._

Although the days flew by very quickly, Fuji could still remember the feeling of Tezuka's strong arms holding him close that day. He felt a blush crept up his neck whenever he recalled that incident.

Fuji sighed — a sharp, quick sigh of vexation. 'Tezuka only treats you as a friend! Remember that, Fuji Syusuke!' He shook his head sadly as he got up from his bed to get ready for Atobe's party.

**FujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezukaFujiTezuka**

_In the cab..._

"Fujiko!" Eiji grinned as he hugged his friend, "Are you excited? I am very excited! Right, Oishi?" He turned to his partner who silenced Eiji's chatter with a kiss.

The trio had decided to share a cab to get to Atobe's house. Despite feeling nervous at the prospect of seeing Tezuka, Fuji had initially declined to share the cab with the Golden Pair as he felt like a gooseberry. It was only through much persuasion that the tensai finally agreed.

After the cab pulled to a stop and everyone piled out of the car, Oishi breathed, "That is not a house. It is a _mansion!_" He exclaimed in shock.

Standing before them was a gabled mansion surrounded by an expanse of lawn that was lush and green.

"Let's go!" Eiji squealed with joy, as he could not contain his excitement any longer.

'I feel like I am entering a castle,' Fuji thought as he made his way into the huge house.

Upon entering the main hall, Fuji was welcomed by Atobe, who bowed before him as he gave a Cheshire grin, "Ore-sama is so glad to see you! Thank you for coming!"

Fuji smiled, feeling happy for Atobe when he saw someone grasping the latter's hand, "I reckon that Jiroh is the one you love," Fuji commented with a twinkle in his eyes.

Atobe chuckled as he kissed Jiroh, making Fuji feel slightly jealous. Looking around, he saw that many people had arrived much earlier before him. Players from Hyotei, Seigaku, and even Fudomine were present. 'Where is Tezuka?' Fuji thought, as he continued scanning the hall for signs of the captain.

Just then, Kabaji's voice rang out over the microphone as he announced, "Now, we have a special performance by Tezuka Kunimitsu, the Seigaku captain!"

Everyone started clapping with anticipation. It was rare to find the captain performing in front of so many people.

It was a big surprise for Fuji that Tezuka was going to perform solo in front of everyone. The people quietened down as Tezuka strummed a guitar to signal the start of his performance.

Staring right into the blue eyes of Fuji Syusuke, Tezuka's heart was racing. Although Fuji was dressed in simple white cotton shirt and white pants, the color of his clothes combined with his innocent face portrayed that of an angel. Tezuka started to sing, not breaking any eye contact with Fuji, who remained standing near the entrance of the hall.

"_I knew at first sight that I'd love you_

_I was so nervous as if my heart would burst_

_Seeing you laugh is my happiness_

_Because of your kind, caring words  
I'll always go with you, wherever you go_

_Please give me one more chance for the sake of our love  
Let's give it one more chance cause I can't give you up  
I want to be by your side  
I could never find another like you_

_You took away my heart at first sight_

_So it's only natural that you're always on my mind_

_I worry whether you'll be lonely_

_When I'm not there  
I want you to feel the same feelings that I felt_

_I want to be your love  
I want to tell you "I love you"_

As he sang the last sentence, everyone clapped loudly, feeling awed that the Seigaku captain could sing so well.

'Can you feel my sincerity and love, Syusuke?' Tezuka asked silently.

'I love you', these were the three words that kept playing repeatedly in Fuji's mind as he quietly slipped out of the main hall, strolling in the garden as he tried to sort out his confused emotions.

"God," Fuji whispered as he tried to blink back the tears, "If this is a joke, I wish you will not play such a cruel joke on me."

"Fuji!" A familiar voice rang out as the person hurried to catch up with the crying tensai.

Faking a smile on his face, Fuji remarked brightly, "That was a nice song, Tezuka. I did not know that you could sing so well."

Tezuka's face tightened. Despite the fact that the lightnings at the garden was not that bright, Tezuka could tell from Fuji's slightly red and puffy eyes that his Syusuke had been crying earlier. He could feel his angel's sadness, and confusion.

'This is a mistake you made initially, Tezuka,' the captain reminded himself as he swore silently, 'and you have to set things right.'

"Syusuke," Tezuka began slowly, "That song I just sang was for you. The lyrics..." he paused as he cupped Fuji's face in his hands, "The lyrics are written for you."

Anger flashed in the vivid blue eyes as Fuji pushed Tezuka away. "What do you mean when you said that the lyrics were written for me? Tezuka," Fuji said through clenched teeth s tears began to course their way down his cheeks, "If this is a joke, please stop it! Don't hurt me anymore like you did last time when you rejected me!" He finished as he started to back away from Tezuka.

Worried that Fuji might slip away from him forever, Tezuka rushed forward to embrace him the emotional boy tightly, ignoring the struggles of the crying tensai in his arms.

"Syusuke, please listen to me," Tezuka implored, "I'm so sorry that I rejected you that day. I was not thinking properly. Please forgive me. Give me one more chance to show you my love, will you?"

Upon hearing those words, Fuji blinked. 'Am I hearing things? Tezuka regretted rejecting me that day? I must be dreaming, right?' He asked himself.

Sensing that Fuji had calmed down, Tezuka slowly released his hold on Fuji, only to search his pocket for a present he had bought for his Syusuke.

"This is for you, Syusuke. I love you," Tezuka said, as he removed a necklace with an angel pendant from the box and wore it around Fuji's neck.

With that, Tezuka placed his lips onto Fuji's, his tongue seeking entrance. His wish was granted when Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and started to kiss him back.

Both broke the kiss when they were almost breathless. With true happiness in his heart, Tezuka tilted Fuji's chin to look at him as he said with a hint of laughter in his voice, "So am I forgiven?"

Fuji gazed lovingly at the taller boy as he smiled, "I did not know that happy endings could happen to me."

"Dance with me," Tezuka requested, encircling his arms around his angel again as he led them into a slow dance under the moonlight.

Fuji laid his head onto Tezuka's chest, closing his eyes for a while, ravishing in the warmth and comfort he had sought all along.

A sudden realization hit Fuji when he began to make sense of the incidents. With a mischievous smile, Fuji commented, "Kunimitsu," he began as he lifted his face to meet the eyes of his lover, "Roses are nice."

With a smirk, Tezuka replied, "But cactus can live longer, and they are precious to you."

"Well, I would love to drink some red wine when I get home," Fuji said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Humph," Tezuka snorted, "Alcohols are bad for health," he paused as he kissed Fuji's forehead, "Green tea is much better."

With a pout, Fuji said, "Atobe has a car to send Jiroh home."

Tezuka smiled, "Drivers cannot cuddle their passengers in the car. But couples can do so in buses when they sit next to each other."

With eyes twinkling with mischief, Fuji added, "I envy the Golden Pair."

Tezuka gave a wheezy chuckle as he lowered his lips to meet Fuji's, as he whispered, "Then you do not have to envy them any longer."

**The End**

**A/N:** This is the end of the story, everyone! Thanks so much for reading, and your encouragement have really spurred me on writing this fic.

I really enjoyed writing this fic:D

With great hugs and thanks to the following reviewers:

_AngelOfContemplation, blackorchid143, vierblith, masi, Jingy5, yoshikochan, rebeccasanfujieijilvr, TristainMontmorency, acantabloom, KatrinaKaiba, Meino Nanako, fujilovesme, hey143, Animestar73, sempai-sama, yuuko zala, kikikamon, Urchin Power, otaku3kagome, shinjuku041, DreamFreak336, hakugetsu, BlackDove of Blessings _


End file.
